


The Things I’d Like to Do with You.

by whatname0523



Series: The six stages of falling in love with her. [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatname0523/pseuds/whatname0523
Summary: "I would like to remember that you and I, we…began things properly. Slowly, deliberately, in the old way: as if we meant it.”





	1. Part I - Wild Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Small and random moments of love.
> 
> Based on The six stages of falling in love with her. If you haven't read that, start there, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna go where the lights burn low and you're only mine  
> I wanna give you wild love
> 
>  
> 
> .

_“Next stop, 4th Street/Washington Square Station.”_

 

Tobin lifted her head to look at the subway map above the train door in front of her as the conductor’s announcement caught her attention, making sure she heard him right.

 

She was on the M train heading into Manhattan from Brooklyn, and although she knew this line well, it felt like the ride was going a lot quicker than it normally did, which is why she was double checking now to be sure.

 

She had been bouncing her right leg incessantly for the past couple minutes, knowing she was probably annoying everyone she was surrounded by, but she couldn’t stop either.  

 

An older man sat down next to her as the train pulled away from the Broadway stop and gave her a kind smile, which Tobin returned easily. She then reached into the pocket of her black leather jacket and pulled out the two concert tickets she had stashed in there; both of which had come in the mail yesterday thanks to the two day shipping that she had paid extra for.

 

Sure, she could have just printed them off at work on boring old copy paper, but she wanted the real, official tickets instead. Because for some reason, the ticket stubs felt like some sort of keepsake she’d still want to have years down the line.

 

The two tickets were for tonight to see James Bay at the Beacon Theatre up on the Upper West Side.

 

She held them out in front of herself as she let out an anxious breath and swatted them against her fingers a few times, letting herself smile. She was nervous, but in the best way possible.

 

Tonight was a night she’d been waiting a long time for.

 

So much so that she almost couldn’t believe it was finally, actually happening.

 

Tonight, Tobin was taking Christen on a date.

 

A real, defined, planned-out date. Their first one ever - and hopefully not their last.

 

Things had been going really well for them since Tobin showed up at Christen’s work and surprised her with dinner last week.

 

That night, they had finally declared their feelings for each other out loud. And they kissed. _A lot._

 

They made out in the copy room until all the lights in the building had gone out and every person except for the two of them had gone home for the night. And then after they realized they were alone, they even kissed a little more.

 

Ever since then, they’d been talking non-stop. Texting at all hours of the day, or talking on the phone on their walks home from work, or FaceTiming before they went to sleep at night; oh how little sleep they were now getting.

 

They just couldn’t get enough of each other. Not that either of them were surprised by that.

 

Christen’s job had been crazy busy with writing deadlines, though, so tonight was the first free night she’d had since _that_ night. And although Tobin had been nervous beforehand, she did the noble thing and _finally_ asked Christen if she could take her out on an actual date.

 

Christen said yes without pause, feeling like everything that she used to hope was in the cards for them was _finally_ about to start happening.

 

So Tobin was on the M train to Manhattan now, on the way to pick Christen up at her West Village studio apartment for dinner before the concert. Taking her on that real, defined, planned-out date they’d decided on last week.

 

She could barely stop smiling at the thought of it.

 

Tobin pocketed the concert tickets again as the train came to a stop at the 4th Street Station before she stood up from her seat as the doors opened, making her way out onto the platform and towards the exit stairs.

 

She popped up on 6th Ave and made her way two blocks west until she came to a stop at the doorway of Christen’s apartment building, taking one last deep breath before she pressed the call button on apartment 3C, letting it buzz for a long moment before she released it again.

 

After a few seconds she heard Christen’s velvety voice come through on the intercom.

 

“Tobin?”

 

“Hey, yeah, it’s me.” Tobin couldn’t help but grin as she confirmed her arrival, which Christen had been expecting.

 

“Hey, you.” Christen said again with a smile of her own. “Can you come up? I need, like, two more minutes.”

 

“Of course.” Tobin hummed in return.

 

She waited a half a second before the door buzzer was sounding, letting Tobin into the building.

 

Tobin took the stairs two at a time until she landed on the 3rd floor, moving down the hallway until she came upon door C on the left hand side, noticing the door was cracked open a tiny bit for her to enter.

 

She had been here a few times before, but tonight it just felt a little different. She felt herself get slightly more nervous as she gently nudged the door open farther and stepped inside Christen’s place, like Christen had intended for her to.

 

“Hello?” Tobin murmured once she pushed the apartment door shut behind herself again.

 

She could see the bathroom door was open in the small studio, the bottom of Christen’s legs just poking out around the wall towards the mirror above the sink.

 

“Hi!” She heard Christen shout again, “Come on in.”

 

The dark-haired woman was leaning in close to the mirror, putting a touch of lip gloss on her lips before she was really ready. Wanting to be totally put together before she let Tobin see her.

 

Once she was done, she capped the tube and gave her face another once over in the mirror to make sure everything was complete.

 

Tobin was standing near the door with her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, looking around the living room quietly. She noticed the new painting on the wall over the TV that hadn’t been there last time she was over and she instantly loved how much it brightened the room.

 

Truthfully, Tobin loved Christen’s place. Sure, it was small, but it was also well decorated, and it smelled really great, and it was tidy and organized in the way that was just so _Christen_. Not over the top by any means, but just the right amount.  

 

Tobin felt comfortable here, even from the first time she had ever come over.  

 

Christen caught Tobin’s attention then as she finally flicked off the bathroom light and stepped out into the main room again, both of them smiling at each other as soon as they locked eyes.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Christen murmured coyly as she approached Tobin to say hi.

 

“That’s okay.” Tobin shook her head as she lost her words, looking Christen over appreciatively. “You look…wow.”

 

Christen had on a tight pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black floral tank top that dipped low on her chest with tan heeled boots on. Casual, yet dressy. Her hair was straightened and parted to the side, the way Tobin loved it most.

 

“Thanks.” Christen laughed, although Tobin ever actually finished her compliment. “You look wow, too.”

 

Christen took a few steps until she was right in front of Tobin, placing her right hand softly on Tobin’s ribs before she leaned in for a quick kiss.

 

Confidently going for it like she had always wanted to, even if she could feel her hands shaking slightly from her own nerves as she did.

 

“Mmm.” Tobin licked her bottom lip once Christen leaned back again. “Your lip gloss tastes good.”

 

“It’s watermelon flavored.” Christen mentioned through a grin.

 

“Really? Wait, let me try it again.” Tobin begged as she kept her hand on Christen’s side and chased after her lips a second time.

 

“You can’t mess it up yet, I just put it on and it’s almost gone!” Christen pretended to duck out of Tobin’s reach with a giggle.

 

Tobin wasn’t giving up that easily though. Not when she’d wanted to be doing this for months now.

 

“I’ll get you some more, I promise.” Tobin hummed as she pulled Christen a little closer, until the younger woman gave in and smiled into another short kiss.

 

“You’re lucky I like you.” Christen squeezed her side playfully when Tobin finally let her go. She then took a few steps towards the closet by the door and opened it.

 

“So, is it weird if we both wear black leather jackets?” She hummed as she shuffled through the few coats she had, referring to the fact that Tobin was already wearing one. “Cause I was planning on wearing mine before I saw what you had on.”

 

The early spring air was still more than a little chilly, especially after the sun went down, so a jacket was definitely needed.

 

“Nah.” Tobin chuckled in response. “I don’t think it’s weird at all. And who cares what anyone else thinks...”

 

“You know what, you’re right.” Christen nodded as she pulled her leather jacket out of the closet and slipped it on.

 

Christen moved around her apartment then, making sure her straightener was turned off in the bathroom and then shutting the light over the kitchen sink off before she grabbed her purse and turned to face Tobin again.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Ready.” Tobin nodded as she moved towards the door and pulled it open.

 

Christen locked up after they stepped out into the hallway and then followed Tobin down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk, both of them in no real rush at all.

 

“So.. dinner?” Tobin turned to look at Christen as they came to a stop near the crosswalk at the end of Christen’s block.

 

“Dinner.” Christen confirmed with a nod.

 

“How do tacos and tequila flights sound?” Tobin cocked an eyebrow in hopeful question.

 

“Oh sure, you see me get wild on tequila one time…”

 

Christen teased sarcastically, thinking back to a particularly crazy night they had out with Kelley and Alex this past summer where they all drank way too many tequila shots before singing terrible karaoke and then breaking into Alex’s rooftop pool to swim in their bras and underwear at the end of the night.

 

Tobin busted out laughing when she remembered what Christen was referring to.

 

“Although I wouldn’t mind the night going that way again tonight,” Tobin smirked coolly, “I was just thinking we could check out that new Mexican place in Hell’s Kitchen. Añejo, I think it’s called? It’s supposed to be really good.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” Christen nodded at Tobin’s suggestion, agreeing to her plan easily.

 

“Cool.”

 

Tobin waited for the crossing signal to change and then reached out to slowly run her hand down Christen’s inner forearm until she laced their fingers together as they started to walk, leading Christen through the busy intersection and feeling the butterflies in her stomach as she did.

 

How good it felt to finally be able to do that.

 

Christen lifted her free hand at the gesture and gave Tobin’s bicep a soft squeeze as they crossed the street, heading for the subway again so they could head up town for dinner.

 

They got a small high-top table along the window of the restaurant thanks to Tobin calling ahead this morning for a reservation, and it wasn’t long before the waitress was setting down a tequila flight in between the two of them in the middle of the table.

 

They decided to split one so they wouldn’t be too buzzed to enjoy the concert later.

 

“Cheers.” Tobin smiled as she picked up one of the shot glasses and held it in front of herself. “To a night ahead of us that I’ve been wanting to happen for a long time. I’m really glad you’re here with me.”

 

They both were thinking the same thing, glossing over the fact that they had both wanted each other for much longer than they probably should have.

 

“I’m glad I'm here, too.” Christen grinned and picked up a shot of her own. “Here’s to new beginnings.”

 

They clinked their glasses and then shot the tequila, both of them wincing as the clear liquid burned a little on the way down before they set the glasses back down and laughed.

 

“So how much has Kelley teased you about tonight?” Christen wondered after their double order of street tacos had been delivered, looking across the table at Tobin as she took her first bite.

 

“Oh my gosh.” Tobin rolled her eyes, speaking through a mouthful of food that she was already chewing herself.

 

She chuckled while she swallowed before she answered Christen completely.

 

“She’s been non-stop all week.”

 

“Yeah, I figured.” Christen nodded as she swallowed her own bite. “She been pretty bad with me too over text, so I can only imagine what it’s been like for you at home with her.”

 

“Honestly, if I wasn’t so happy to talk about you all the time, I probably would have regretted telling her about this at all.” Tobin made eye contact with Christen again and winked.

 

“You two talk about me a lot?” Christen smirked in question, almost as a challenge.

 

Tobin shrugged confidently right back. “Sometimes, yeah...”

 

“All good things, I hope?”

 

“The best things.” Tobin nodded easily. “About how beautiful, and out of my league you are, mostly.”

 

They both held eye contact for a moment and then looked down at the table in between them, cutting the slight sexual tension that was suddenly a little obvious.

 

“I am not…” Christen shook her head when she finally lifted her eyes again. Tobin gave her a questioning look, so Christen clarified. “Out of your league, I mean.”

 

“Yeah, you are.” Tobin argued back playfully. “Kelley even agrees with me.”

 

“Well, Kelley’s wrong most of the time.” Christen pointed out, which made Tobin laugh.

 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Tobin shrugged then and leaned a little closer to Christen across the table. “But you are very beautiful.” She commented matter-of-factly.

 

She was loving that she could admit that out loud now; how beautiful she thought Christen was. She didn’t expect herself to have so much confidence in saying it already, though.

 

Tobin hooked her foot around Christen’s ankle under the table then and grabbed another shot of tequila, downing the liquid without breaking eye contact again.

 

Christen just reveled in the contact, finishing the other shot without saying anything else on the subject.

 

When they were done eating the waitress dropped the check off at the table as she cleared the empty tequila flight, which was the only thing still remaining in between them. Christen made an attempt to grab the check first, only to be denied by Tobin’s quick swooping hand before she could reach it.

 

“Let me pay for dinner.” Christen requested as she stuck her hand across the table, trying to get Tobin to hand it over.

 

“I don’t think so.” Tobin shook her head with smile as she pulled her wallet out to grab her debit card.

 

“Tobs, please?” Christen tried again. “You got the concert tickets. I wanna get dinner.”

 

“No.” Tobin laughed and looked up at her again. “Plan your own date if you wanna pay for dinner. This one's mine.”

 

“Fine, I will.” Christen pulled her hand back and clasped them together on the table. “But that means you have to go on a second date with me then. No take backs.”

 

“Fine. Good.” Tobin couldn’t help but grin at the anticipation of that. _A second date._

 

She set the black card holder on the edge of the table and then reached out to grab Christen’s wrist, shaking it a little until Christen opened her palm up and let Tobin hold her hand, ending their playful argument for now.

 

Once Tobin had her card back she signed the check before they both stood up and put their jackets back on as Tobin followed Christen out of the restaurant.

 

They had more than an hour to kill before the show started so they decided to walk off dinner instead of taking the subway again. It was just over a mile away and it was a nice night for it anyway.

 

“Thank you for dinner.” Christen hummed as she leaned into Tobin who had her arm around Christen’s shoulders as they walked. “That place was nice. We’ll have to go back.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Tobin smiled over at her and then tilted her head down enough so she could kiss Christen’s temple.

 

Christen buzzed at the feeling of Tobin’s lips on her skin and then angled her face up to press a kiss to Tobin’s lips in return.

 

They both smiled cutely at each again when they pulled back before Tobin dropped her arm so Christen could walk normally, linking their hands together instead for the rest of their walk.

 

Once they were inside the Beacon Theatre, they found their seats in the very back row of the lower balcony, just high enough up to give them the perfect view of the whole stage while not being too far away to see.

 

They were the best seats Tobin could find with ordering the tickets just a week out from the concert.

 

In hindsight, it was probably for the best that they were in the back row anyway, since they really concentrated more on each other than the actual performance.

 

Every song that played, Tobin would move a little closer, until she ended up right behind Christen with her arms around her waist and her face buried in the younger woman’s neck.

 

Christen loved the way Tobin held her while she sang along, with her hands clasped tightly around Tobin’s at her waist, leaning back into her for as much contact as possible.

 

And when all of that still wasn’t enough, they just ended up making out instead.

 

Christen couldn’t help it that James Bay’s songs sounded so romantic, or that she could now seemingly kiss Tobin whenever she wanted. She’d been dying for that privilege for far too long not to take advantage of it now.

 

By the time _Wild Love_ was played to close out the show, Tobin had both hands threaded through Christen’s hair and her tongue in Christen’s mouth, holding her close as they fully enjoyed each other in the darkness.

 

Christen had a firm grip on Tobin’s hips in return, pulling her body as close as possible until there was no separation between them at all.

 

When the house lights came back on, they both finally broke apart from each other, more than a little out of breath with red and swollen lips and a slight blush on their cheeks.

 

All they could do was smile once again and try to calm themselves down as the rest of the crowd started to file out of the theater, ignoring the annoyed looks they got from the people closest to them who hadn’t enjoyed their make out session as much as they had.

 

When they spilled out onto the street in front of the theater again, they were both thankful for the night air that greeted them, letting it cool them down.

 

They slowly meandered back to the subway with their fingers intertwined, talking about the concert and trying to remember which song was their favorite and teasing each other when they really couldn’t come up with much, thanks to how _distracted_ they had been.

 

Either way, it was immediately their favorite concert that either one of them had ever been to.

 

As the 1 train pulled into the Christopher Street Station in the West Village, Christen had her head resting on Tobin’s shoulder while Tobin played with the rings on Christen’s right hand, breaking apart from each other only when the train came to a complete stop and forced them to get off before it was too late and they missed their stop completely.

 

It was almost as if they were nervous again as they made the short walk back to Christen’s building, talking quietly and moving slowly, in the hopes of extending those few minutes as long as possible.

 

“Here we are...” Tobin finally whispered when they came up to the door, unsure if this was where they were about to part ways for the night. “Home, safe and sound.”

 

“Safe and sound.” Christen grinned back at her lovingly. “All thanks to you.”

 

Tobin bit her bottom lip and looked down at the sidewalk in between them, having no idea why she was being so bashful again all the sudden.

 

Maybe it was because she didn’t want the night to end here, while also wanting Christen to be the one to make that call.

 

Christen seemed to get the hint.

 

She reached out and grabbed Tobin’s left hand softly, asking for her attention and smiling softly once they made eye contact.

 

“Would you maybe wanna stay tonight?”

 

Tobin felt that familiar rush of butterflies that Christen always caused inside of her as she tightened her grip on her hand in return.

 

“Yeah.” Tobin nodded and stepped a little closer. “Yeah, I would like that.”

 

“Me too.” Christen laughed quietly from her own nerves.

 

She dropped Tobin’s hand just long enough to find her keys that were buried in her purse and got the front door of the building unlocked before leading Tobin inside and up the three flights of stairs back to her apartment.

 

They really didn’t waste much time on anything but each other once they had their jackets and shoes off inside. Christen lit a few candles and put on some soft music before Tobin was pulling her in again, unable to be patient any longer. Not when there had been months of patient torture between them already.

 

The best part about it was how inevitable it all felt. Like they always knew they’d end up here. And how much comfort they found in each other because of it. It was easy to just let go and give in to their desires.

 

Touching Christen - and holding Christen - it felt exactly the way Tobin expected it to; the same way it did the first time they embraced, and how it’s felt every time since then.

 

Electricity and warmth and nerves.

 

But now it was so much more, too.

 

It felt like everything.

 

Undressing Christen - and falling into bed with Christen - well, Tobin was sure she’d never done anything better than that in her life.

 

The way Tobin’s hands discovered every part of her body, like she was following a road map that she was reading for the first time. Tasting her and learning her the way she had wanted to for so many months.

 

And the way Christen touched and tasted her back just as perfectly.

 

It was the kind of love that Tobin had only ever made in her dreams, before tonight.

 

She could still feel the low hum of pleasure within herself as she finished Christen off for the second time, before the beautiful dark-haired woman rolled off of Tobin onto the bed next to her, both of them panting softly as they recovered from their bliss.

 

All Christen could do was moan once more and then laugh happily, turning onto her side again and running her fingertips across Tobin’s bare stomach until she found her hand to hold.

 

“What?” Tobin mused with a big smile, wondering what Christen was finding funny in this moment.

 

Not that she minded. Christen’s laughter was always music to her ears.

 

“Nothing, I just... “ Christen sighed contently, making eye contact with Tobin as she did. “We’re just… we’re really good at that together..” She shrugged with a playful satisfaction. “Wow, that felt really good.”

 

“Yeah.” Tobin chuckled too, pulling Christen a little closer. “It kinda feels like we were always meant to do this together.”

 

Christen leaned up on her elbow then and moved to place a kiss to Tobin’s lips, agreeing with her without saying anything at all.

 

They laid there for a few minutes as Tobin traced patterns up Christen’s arm and down her side lazily before she got up out of bed and grabbed a glass of water to refresh herself.

 

Christen watched from her bed as Tobin moved towards her small kitchen completely naked, both of them loving how comfortable it all felt. How they trusted each other completely to be as vulnerable as possible while having no seconds thoughts about it at all.

 

When Tobin had downed one glass and refilled a second one, she made her way back towards Christen’s bed in the corner of the studio.

 

Christen didn’t take her eyes off of Tobin, instead just letting herself laugh again.

 

“Why do you keep laughing, beautiful girl?” Tobin wondered as she set the glass down on the windowsill next to the bed and then climbed onto it again.

 

“I can’t help it.” Christen shook her head. “I can’t believe I finally had sex with Tobin Heath...” She mused proudly with a huge smile directed right at Tobin.

 

“ _Ohhhh_..” Tobin husked out with a laugh of her own as she crawled up Christen’s body and opened Christen’s legs again, wrapping them around her waist exactly like she wanted to. “Well, there’s plenty more where that came from.”

 

“Oh, believe me, I know.” Christen chuckled again, pulling Tobin in closer with her legs. “You’re just getting started.”

 

Tobin leaned down enough so that her hands were hitting the mattress on both sides of Christen’s head, holding herself up with her strong arms, her face stopping right in front of Christen’s.

 

Christen reached up and grabbed the back of Tobin’s neck gently, rubbing soft patterns along the side of it with her thumb as they grinned at each other.

 

“Do you wanna be my girlfriend?” Tobin whispered after a long moment, not breaking eye contact as she asked it.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Christen smiled, answering that question easily and pulling Tobin’s face a little closer as she did, until they could feel their breath on each other’s lips.

 

“Fine.” Tobin laughed quietly. “No take backs, though.”

 

Christen just lifted her head off of her pillow until her lips were brushing against Tobin’s before she responded happily again.

 

“No take backs.”

 

 

xxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are meant to fit in at all different stages of their relationship. I'll post them as they come to me. Just a fun little way to bring a little happiness once in a while. 
> 
> This one came from a question on Tumblr about their first night together, so if you have any other ideas you'd like to see, let me know.


	2. Part II - Eastside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My love is yours if you're willing to take it  
> Give me your heart 'cause I ain't gonna break it
> 
> .

“So, what do you think… are my pancakes good or what?”

 

Tobin turned from where she was standing at the stove in her kitchen after pouring some fresh pancake batter onto the hot pan in front of her, looking over at her girlfriend who was seated at her small dining room table a few feet away.

 

She flipped the spatula up into the air once and watched it do a full rotation before she caught it smoothly as she smiled and waited for a response.

 

“Super good.” Christen nodded with a mouth full of syrupy pancakes that Tobin had just placed in front of her a minute ago, looking over at her in return. Complimenting Tobin’s self proclaimed ‘famous’ pancakes that she’d heard way more about in the past than she needed to.

 

Tobin set the utensil down on the counter before she slowly walked towards Christen with a happy grin on her face, clearly pleased with Christen’s response to her cooking skills.

 

“Like, Best Ever good?” Tobin continued to question as she stopped next to Christen’s chair.

 

“Yeah, best ever.” Christen grinned up at her when she had completely swallowed, licking her lips once to rid the stickiness from them. “Thank you for breakfast.”

 

Tobin smirked as she placed a hand on the back of Christen’s chair and then slowly leaned down as she held eye contact, pressing a kiss to Christen’s lips and humming in satisfaction when she pulled back again.

 

“How does syrup taste even better when it’s on your lips?”

 

Tobin licked her bottom lip and then bent down for a second kiss which Christen returned easily after a smile of her own.

 

“Ohhhkay…” Kelley dropped her pen and looked up from where she was doing the crossword puzzle in the the New York Times at the other end of the table, sitting directly across from Christen. “Do you two have to make out _all_ of the time?”

 

She was half smiling so they knew she was kidding, but Christen quickly apologized anyway.

 

“Sorry, Kel.” The younger woman blushed slightly and then looked up at Tobin again. “We’ll be good.”

 

“Oh, please. I’ve seen Kelley make out with more people than you know.. She’s fine...” Tobin rolled her eyes and then grabbed Christen’s chin again softly, leaning down to kiss her once more, just for good measure, trying to tease her best friend a little.

 

Kelley laughed and threw her hands up like she was guilty.

 

Christen let Tobin peck her lips again and then pushed her hips away with a chuckle. “You’re gonna burn Kelley’s pancakes if you don’t pay attention.”

 

“Yeah, and then I’ll actually be annoyed.” Kelley balled up her unused napkin and threw it at Tobin. “I can put up with the constant making out all over the apartment but I won’t stand for burnt food.”

 

“I’ve got it.” Tobin laughed too as she returned to the stove to flip the pancakes, noticing that they were perfectly golden brown once again but deciding not to comment on her cooking skills a second time. They surely got the point by now. 

 

Kelley went back to her crossword puzzle as Christen made eye contact with Tobin, watching with a smile until Tobin winked at her. Feeling another happy wave of butterflies in her stomach as she focused on the breakfast in front of herself again.

 

Those butterflies had been a pretty constant thing now for Christen.

 

She just couldn’t get over how wonderful it felt to be Tobin’s girlfriend. Finally.

 

It’d been just over a month since they decided to make it official after their first date and things had been amazing between them so far.

 

Better than either of them could have imagined through all the times that they laid awake at night in their own beds and thought about what it’d be like to actually be with each other.

 

Reality was better than either of them could have dreamed.

 

Now that they knew just how good it was, they were spending almost all of their free time together.

 

Christen could count on one hand the nights they’d slept apart since that night, and even when they did, it was only because they couldn’t make it happen due to work demands or previously made plans.

 

Tobin had probably spent more time in Manhattan in the last three weeks than she had in the three years before then, and she wasn’t even disliking that part of the city as much anymore. Christen just had that effect on her.

 

And on the nights when Tobin didn’t want to make the trek across the bridge, Christen would find a way to end up at her apartment instead, which is why they were now eating breakfast together with Kelley again this morning. Just like they had the day before.

 

Tobin finished making Kelley’s pancakes and then made herself a few too before joining her best friend and girlfriend at the small table to finish their meal together.

 

Once Kelley had her crossword puzzle mostly complete, with the ones she could figure out filled in anyway, she pushed her chair back from the table and stood up, walking towards the kitchen with her now empty plate, dumping it into the sink to wash later.

 

“Thanks for the 'cakes, yo. They were decent.” Kelley threw up a peace sign towards Tobin as she made her way towards the hallway, heading for her bedroom.

 

“Yeah, no worries.” Tobin nodded as she set her cup of coffee down on the table, “But, hey, Kel?”

 

She tried stopping her before she got too far away, remembering that she had something to ask her.

 

“Yeah?” Kelley backpedaled down the hallway enough so she could see Tobin again.

 

“Chris and I are gonna bike down to Coney Island for the day and get some beach time in, do you care if she uses your bike?”

 

It was one of the first hot Spring days of the year. That first day when everyone would be wearing tank tops and shorts to feel the warm sun on their skin, even though the air temperature would surely drop to be too cool again once the sun went down.

 

Christen and Tobin had talked about it and made plans while in bed this morning, Tobin suggesting they ride from her Park Slope apartment out to the beach by Coney Island so that they could enjoy the sunshine and each other on this perfect Sunday before the crazy work week started up again.

 

Kelley looked between the two like she was considering her options for a moment without answering immediately.

 

“Or if you wanted to come with us, we could just take the subway, too.” Christen offered in addition to Tobin’s question, making sure their friend didn’t feel left out from their plans, even though she knew Tobin wanted it to be just them.

 

“Yeah, and be forced to watch you guys make out all afternoon? Hard pass.” Kelley shook her head teasingly. “I’ve got plans with Alex anyway. But yeah, that’s cool.”

 

“Cool.” Tobin nodded. “Thanks, dude.”

 

Kelley continued on her way down the hall to her bedroom again and shut the door softly before Christen looked over at Tobin again.

 

“I feel bad.” She half frowned.

 

“Why?” Tobin wondered gently. “She doesn’t care if you use it. There is no point in us going all the way back to your place to get your bike when Kelley’s is here.”

 

“Not about the bike.” Christen shook her head. “I just don’t want her to feel like we never hang out with her anymore now that you and I are together.”

 

“Chris, I promise she’s fine.” Tobin tried to ease her girlfriend’s worry. “Kel and I talked about you and me the other night and she doesn’t care. She gets it... Trust me, she knows better than anyone how long I wanted you and she’s more than happy to give us some space to let our actions catch up to our feelings now that we’re finally together.”

 

“Okay..” Christen nodded, believing Tobin a little more and letting herself smile at her reassurance. “But still, let’s ask her and Alex to get dinner with us tonight, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Tobin reached for Christen’s hand. “They’re happy for us, don’t stress about it.”

 

Christen stood up and grabbed Tobin’s empty plate and brought their dirty dishes to the sink, letting some warm water fill it up so she could wash the dishes and clean the counter tops, looking over at Tobin with another curious grin after a moment.

 

“Wait, so how long did you want me for?” She wondered playfully, still thinking on Tobin’s words from a moment ago.

 

Tobin laughed and stood up from her chair as she walked around the table towards Christen again.

 

“Definitely just as long as you wanted me.” Tobin murmured seriously, no longer feeling as guilty about that as she used to.

 

“So… like since you asked me on a date a few weeks ago?” Christen lifted her eyebrows jokingly.

 

Tobin dropped her forehead down slightly, giving her a pointed look. “A little longer than that.”

 

“Well, I’m at, like, a month, tops.” Christen met Tobin’s eyes, trying not to smile as she dunked her hands into the soapy sink water.

 

Truthfully, neither of them could even remember _not_ liking each other as more than friends. Right or wrong, at least they could admit that now.

 

Tobin sighed and rolled her eyes, leaning in to kiss Christen’s forehead. “Guess I liked you first then.” She murmured with her lips pressed to Christen’s skin.

 

Christen just started to laugh knowingly. “You’re fun to tease.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Tobin smiled as she picked up a dish rag and started to wipe the counter top next to the sink.

 

They were quiet for a moment until Christen turned around again to grab the pan from the stove top before she looked over at Tobin again.

 

“Now I’m actually curious, though... how long?” She wondered as she dropped the pan into the sink water to soak, really wanting an answer.

 

Tobin stopped cleaning and leaned back against the counter then and looked over at Christen in return.

 

“Well, I mean.. kinda right away, I guess. Remember the night we met at our dinner thing here?” She admitted honestly. “... I thought you were really hot and I kept thinking about you after you went home... and, I may or may not have laid in bed and stalked your Instagram that night.”

 

She smiled and then shrugged.

 

“That’s right!” Christen’s smile went even wider as she pointed at Tobin like she was just now remembering that. “You liked that one old picture of me in Spain from like five years ago…” She laughed then. “Wow, I guess you’re kinda bad at stalking..”

 

“Why's that?” Tobin wondered.

 

“Cause, you’re never supposed to keep your fingers too close to the phone, those accidental likes will get you.”

 

“Who said it was accidental?”

 

Christen chuckled. “What, so you wanted me to know you were looking at all of my pictures that night?”

 

“Well, you started following me the next morning, didn’t you?” Tobin pointed out.

 

“Yeah, I think I did....” Christen thought back on it.

 

“So then it worked.” Tobin smiled, revealing what had been her plan the whole time.

 

“You were trying to get me to follow you?” Christen raised her eyebrows.

 

“I mean, I was… curious?” Tobin hummed. “If you had thought about me at all. If you cared enough to follow me. It kinda felt like we had hit it off that night in a way. And I guess maybe you adding me on Instagram kinda told me you felt the same way. Or at least that you were curious too.”

 

“Yeah, I was, obviously.” Christen nodded. “But then you didn’t follow me back for like three months...”

 

Tobin’s smiled faltered slightly. “I couldn’t really then…”

 

“Yeah.” Christen murmured. “I know.”

 

“I still looked at your profile all the time though. If that makes you feel any better.” Tobin wiggled her eyebrows a little.

 

Christen smiled again. “Let’s just say I’m glad we’re where we are now and not still Instagram stalking each other from a distance. That was kinda torture.”

 

“You have no idea.” Tobin smiled then too and reached down to gently smack Christen’s ass, kissing her lips then before she stepped back and headed for her room to change clothes.

 

When they were ready to go, Tobin carried her bike down the four flights of stairs and then jogged back up to get Kelley’s bike for Christen, carrying that down to the street for her girlfriend too, since the bikes wouldn’t fit in the small elevator in their old apartment building.

 

“Be kind to my trusty steed.” Kelley shouted from the couch as Christen and Tobin were about to leave.

 

“I will.” Christen gave her a thumbs up. “See you in a while.”

 

They hopped on their bikes outside of the apartment and Tobin led them through Prospect Park and through side streets out towards the water, biking slow enough so that they could talk next to each other when cars weren’t coming.

 

It took them maybe an hour to get out to Brighton Beach before they parked their bikes near the edge of the sidewalk and slipped their shoes off so they could walk through the sand easily.

 

“Damn, that sun is hot today.” Tobin wiped her forehead with the back of her hand looking down towards the water and deciding what to do.

 

“I know.” Christen agreed as she shook the back of her T-shirt a little, trying to get some airflow to her skin. “It feels so good but I’m sweating.”

 

Tobin looked over at Christen and smiled. “Race ya to the water?”

 

Christen looked down towards the waves and then back over at her girlfriend.

 

“What do I get if I win?” She squinted at Tobin while nodding in agreement.

 

Tobin looked to their left, down towards the Coney Island boardwalk where food and clothing vendors were lined up for as far as they could see.

 

“Ice cream?” Tobin offered, looking back at Christen to see if that was agreeable.

 

“Deal.” Christen nodded again.

 

She waited for a second and then suddenly broken into a run towards the water, “Ready, go.” She shouted over her shoulder, leaving Tobin behind quickly.

 

Tobin started to laugh as she took off running behind Christen who was already a few yards in front of her.

 

Christen came to a stop at the edge of the water and then took a second to slowly let the waves run over her toes, wanting to feel how cold it was before she committed to going in any further.

 

Tobin, on the other hand, barreled right past her girlfriend and ran directly into the water, bounding with high knees until it was up to the hem of her shorts, letting out a surprised laugh when she came to a standstill a few feet out.

 

“Whoooo!” She shouted as she put her hands in the air and smiled at Christen.

 

“You’re crazy.” Christen shook her head, unable to stop herself from smiling back at Tobin as she took a few more steps, until she was up to her knees in the water, still a few feet from where Tobin had ended up.

 

Their attention was drawn to the sand again as a few kids went running by, making Christen turn around to see what they were laughing at.

 

She put her hand up over her eyes to block the sun and then laughed as two little kids, who were maybe five or six, chased a puppy in front of her, watching them for a moment and then waving when the kids looked over at her.

 

Just as she was about to turn back around and look at the Ocean again, Christen felt a spray of cold water cover the back of her t-shirt, making her instinctively yell out in a squeal, hating the feeling of the water on her skin as soon as it hit her.

 

 _“Tobin!”_   Her voice was strained from the shocking sensation, making it hard to talk for a moment as she was still a little stunned by the droplets that were now running down her back and pooling at the waistband of her shorts.

 

“You said you were hot! I’m just trying to help!” Tobin defended herself, both of them laughing eagerly as Tobin stayed bent over in the water with her hand hidden underneath the surface like she may strike again.

 

“Don’t! It’s freezing!” Christen gasped a second time as she started to hop out of the water towards the dry sand again, hearing Tobin’s faint chuckles as she did.

 

Tobin was just watching her with a cocky smile, loving how flustered Christen seemed all the sudden.

 

Christen narrowed her eyes when she noticed Tobin’s expression, running her hand over her back to wipe away the last bit of water once she was completely on dry land, unable to stop grinning right back at Tobin as she did.   

 

“You’re so gonna pay for that.”

 

Tobin relented and started to walk out of the water too, her toes already almost numb from how cold it was, the Atlantic Ocean not yet having warmed up from the brutal winter months that had just passed.

 

Christen kept backing up towards the sidewalk as Tobin approached her, both of them smiling at each other stupidly, not wanting to be the one to give in first.

 

Tobin had her hands up in front of herself, like she was promising to be good.

 

“I’m sorry, babe.” She bit her bottom lip, wanting Christen to stop her movements so she could reach her. “Please come here, I won’t do it again.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” Tobin nodded truthfully.

 

Christen finally halted her movements and waited for her girlfriend to reach her, taking Tobin’s hand as soon as she was close enough and linking their fingers together gently.

 

She let Tobin pull her back into ankle deep water again, continuing their original plan of feeling the water beneath their toes in celebration of how much it felt like Summer out today.

 

They’d both missed their favorite season so much.

 

They stood there for a minute with Tobin’s arm around Christen’s waist, holding her close, until Christen turned her head and pointed past Tobin to their left again.

 

“Woah, look!”

 

Her voice was filled with surprised excitement, making Tobin turn her head quickly to see what Christen was seeing.

 

As soon as she did, Christen bent down with two hands dipping into the ocean and scooped a large handful of water up and onto the front of Tobin’s shirt before the brunette could even realize she had moved, getting Tobin back from her stunt a moment ago.

 

 _“Ahhh!”_ Tobin gulped, losing her words quickly with how shockingly cold the water was on her stomach and chest; drenching right through her clothing immediately and pinning the fabric of her t-shirt to her abs until the outline of muscle was visible.

 

“Ha!” Christen raised her hands in triumph above her head, instantly pleased with herself for getting her revenge.

 

“Christen! …” Tobin’s mouth dropped as soon as she could form any words.

 

Christen started to laugh, seeing the wheels beginning to turn in Tobin’s brain again.

 

As soon as it dawned on her that Tobin was definitely going to try to retaliate, Christen took off running out of the water and up to the sand again, trying to escape from Tobin’s reach.  

 

She didn’t want to continue this battle any longer. The cold water felt like torture.

 

Tobin spun around and chased her just as quickly, sprinting until she caught up to Christen after several yards of them bounding across the uneven sand, both of them breathing heavily through ragged laughter and exhilaration.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Christen gasped between chuckles, spinning around once Tobin had her hands on her hips, opening her arms and pulling Tobin into a hug.

 

“I can’t believe you.” Tobin was still laughing too, pulling Christen tightly against her front, trying to get her clothes wet in return as they hugged closely. “You totally tricked me.”

 

“We’re even! No more.” Christen giggled as she buried her face in Tobin’s neck, “Sorry, I had to.”

 

“You got me way worse than I got you.” Tobin pretended to whine as she placed a kiss to Christen’s forehead, “You’re so mean” she mumbled teasingly.

 

Christen smiled wickedly and lifted her face again to make eye contact with Tobin. “I’m sorry.”

 

Tobin just rolled her eyes and shook her head gently as they both beamed at each other, their faces not even an inch apart now.

 

They stood like that for a long moment, letting so many thoughts run through their minds before Christen leaned in just enough until their lips were almost brushing against each other’s.

 

She then reached up and placed a soft hand on Tobin’s cheek without breaking eye contact.

 

“I love you.” She whispered sweetly, slowly but without hesitation.

 

So simply like she’d been thinking it forever.

 

If she was being honest, she probably had been.

 

Tobin just grinned as she pulled Christen’s hips a little closer and then leaned in until their lips were touching.

 

“I love you too.” She murmured happily.

 

It felt as though they had said it a thousand times already with how simple and easy it was. It just felt so right.

 

Tobin leaned the rest of the way in after that and they kissed for a long moment, enjoying each other so casually now, like they had wanted to do for so many months before.

 

Christen pulled back after a minute and then placed one more soft kiss to Tobin’s lips before she stepped back.

 

She then reached her hand out to grab Tobin’s, linking their fingers together again like she was ready to continue on their way, no other words necessary.

 

“Come on.” She turned head her towards her girlfriend again and smiled. “I'm ready for that ice cream.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are meant to fit in at all different stages of their relationship. I'll post them as they come to me. Just a fun little way to bring a little happiness once in a while.
> 
> This one came from the last chapter comments from someone wondering how they first said I love you, so if you have any other ideas you'd like to see, let me know.


End file.
